


More Than Friendship (Harry Styles)

by Zianourrygirlwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, F/M, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, Zayn Malik - Freeform, directioner - Freeform, directioners - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zianourrygirlwrites/pseuds/Zianourrygirlwrites
Summary: Summary: You and Harry are bestfriends. You love each other so much. So much that it's more than being just friends but you never tell him, neither did he tell you his feelings until this night happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi. This is the first ever one shot that I made and thought of. I wrote this long ago. Sorry if it sucks. :)

" We gonna party like, like it's the end of the world We gonna party like, like it 2012!" You and your best friend Harry Styles sang while grooving on the dance floor, grinding with each other. Together with you were Niall, Louis, Zayn, Liam and your other girl friends at a party. Yes, Harry Styles of the world's most famous boy band One Direction is your best friend and you've been besties since you were little.

After few more songs, the boys got tired and went to your table chatting with some girls. Harry was still dancing with you, though. He started dancing like a monkey causing both of you to laugh.

"(Y/N), want some drinks?" He shouted in your ear enough for you to hear over the blasted music. "Later! Go drink with the boys. I'll still dance with my girl friends!" You shouted back. He laughed and joined the boys.

*Party Rock Anthem plays* Some random hot guy suddenly started dancing with you. You were dancing face to face, you put your arms on his shoulder, your lips swayed along the rhythm. He snaked his hands around your waist, slowly travelling to your bum.

Harry had been watching the guy with jealousy. He hates it when other guys touch you except the rest of One Direction. The guy's hands reached your bum and that was when Harry started fuming. He walked slowly to where you stood. He clenched his hands and swung his left fist on the guy's jaw.

"What the fuck?!" The guy yelled in agony. Everybody's attention darted towards them and stared at the scene.

"How dare you touch my best friend's bum?!" Harry yelled. He punched the guy again aiming perfectly on his now broken nose and got knocked on the floor.

"Stop it Harry!" You growled but he ignored you. Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis tried to stop Harry but they couldn't. The guy stood up, bleeding and the same to Harry.

Harry was about to pounce on him again, but you stood between them and roughly pushed Harry back. "KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU!" You screamed to the top of your lungs. Both guys gave each other death glare. You grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him outside to the parking lot with all your strength.

"Thanks for ruining the party! What the hell is wrong with you?" You demanded.

" I hate it when other guys touch you" He firmly said, staring at the ground.

"Harry, stop acting like I'm your girlfriend." You sighed.

He looked up to you and whispered, "I can't because I want you (Y/N)"

You couldn't believe what your bestfriend just told you. You've been in love with him all this time so bad but you always tried pushing your feelings away, thinking he would never feel the same for you.

You met his eyes and softly spoke, "I want to be yours too, Harry. I always have." He took a step closer to you, he cupped your cheeks with his hands and slowly leaned forward to kiss you. He pressed his lips against yours that made your knees weak.

Tears streamed down your face. "Why are you crying beautiful?" He asked, wiping them off with using his thumbs.

"I'm just.. so happy right now. I've been in love with you for so long." You replied, smiling.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, showing you his cheeky smile.

"Oh my god. Yes!" You jumped and hugged him tightly. You broke the hug, he moved you closer to him then you stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you (Y/N)" Harry's voice full of sincerity.

"I love you too Harry." Yo replied. Both of you grinned then his lips met yours to a long, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to One Direction girlxboy , boyxboy requests.


End file.
